Papà come nascono i bambini?
by Christine77
Summary: "Come nascono i bambini?" Io ed Hermione saltiamo in aria e ci affoghiamo con il cappuccino, che per poco non sputiamo. Ho sentito bene? Mio figlio ha appena chiesto come nascono i bambini!


Papà, come nascono i bambini?

"Papà, Mamma!" squittisce un bimbo biondo di 5 anni al massimo, correndo tutto trafelato in camera da letto.  
Si ferma di colpo prima di scivolare sul tappeto e arriccia il naso con un sguardo di puro disgusto, alla vista di quelle che, secondo lui, sembrano due ventose appiccicate insieme con l'attack.

"Bleah!"  
Visibilmente divertiti, io e la mia dolce metà, smettiamo di baciarci e ci voltiamo verso la fonte di quell'esclamazione.

"Ehi piccola peste, perché non sei a giocare di là con zio Blaise?"  
Mi abbasso per essere alla sua stessa altezza e gli scompiglio affettuosamente i capelli.  
Hermione mi sorride con un occhiata eloquente.  
Scuote la testolina bionda e allarga i suoi occhioni grigi, facendo il broncio.  
"No papà… Zio Blaise e zio Harry si sono presi la mia Play Station e ci stanno giocando loro…"

Alzo un sopracciglio alquanto confuso, sotto lo sguardo divertito di mia moglie che mi ha appena affiancato.

"Amore, torna in salone sono sicura che lasceranno giocare anche te" Hermione gli stampa un sonoro bacio sulla fronte.  
Lui continua a scuotere la testa spostandosi da un piede all'altro.  
"Ma urlano…mi fanno paura…"  
Io ed Hermione ci guardiamo spaventati.

"David, cosa vuoi dire?" chiedo, sperando di aver capito male.  
David mi prende per mano e mi trascina al piano inferiore, in salotto.

"Questo è fallo cazzo, Potter!"

"Ma quale fallo! Hai fatto una simulazione!"

Ditemi che quelli che sto vedendo, seduti sul divano della mia dimora, con in mano una specie di telecomando, che urlano come degli ossessi, non sono gli esseri a cui ho affidato mio figlio!

"Potter, preparati a perdere!"  
"E tu preparati a piangere, Zabini!"

Cioè fatemi capire.  
Io lascio MIO figlio nelle mani di quei due idioti, raccomandandogli di farlo giocare e distrarre, per godermi una serata fuori con Hermione, e loro cosa fanno? Giocano al posto suo?

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooool! Alèèèè ohhhhh" urla Blaise, saltando sul divano come un pazzo, per poi scendere e iniziare a correre per tutto il salone con le braccia in aria.

"E' fuori gioco! Non è valido! Fischia arbitro bastardo!" esclama Potter, indignato, alzandosi in piedi e scuotendo lo schermo disperatamente.

"Che vai dicendo idiota? E' regolarissimo!"  
Stanno per prendersi a pugni.  
Copro le orecchie di David in modo da non fargli assimilare codesto linguaggio e vado a passo spedito verso di loro, con una faccia che non promette nulla di buono.

"Ehi Drà te la fai una partita?" domanda entusiasta il mio cosiddetto migliore amico, con l'adrenalina a mille per aver fatto un gol a Potter.  
Incrocio le braccia al petto e lo fisso con sguardo tipicamente…MIO.  
Mi avvicino all'oggetto del delitto, con i nervi a mille, e la schermata che raffigura "Manchester -1 VS Liverpool –2" si spegne immediatamente al mio tocco.

"Malfoy che cavolo fai?" esclama Potter in modo brusco, minacciando di colpirmi con il joystick.  
Meno male che non siamo usciti prima…

"Tesoro, vai dalla mamma che papà deve fare una chiacchierata con zio Blaise e zio Pot-ehm _Harry_" sorrido bastardamente, senza levare gli occhi da Potter e Blaise.  
Sento mio figlio annuire e correre su per le scale.

"Mi spiegate perché cazzo vi ho trovato qui a urlare come dei cavernicoli davanti quel stupido gioco?"  
"Malfoy…veramente è Fifa 2007…"

"Non me ne importa un fico secco di come si chiama! Vi avevo raccomandato di tenere d'occhio David perché volevo uscire da solo con Hermione, e ora dopo avervi visto in questo stato, col cavolo che vi affido più mio figlio! "

"Ecco noi…non abbiamo resistito…" risponde Blaise grattandosi la nuca.  
"Vi sembra una buona ragione per rubare i giochi di mio figlio e mettervi a urlare in quel modo? Ma quanti anni avete? 2?"

"Drà ma tu l'hai vista la grafica? E' spettacolare!" esclama il mio EX migliore amico prendendo in mano la custodia del gioco.  
E io ho chiesto a questo individuo di essere il padrino di David?  
Ma dove avevo la testa?  
Sento che sto per scoppiare.  
I pugni mi tremano pericolosamente.

"Sii, i giocatori sembrano veri! E' bellissimo lo voglio pure io!" concorda Potter, con gli occhi che brillano, guardando anche lui la custodia del gioco. Arrotolo le maniche della camicia e scricchiolo, sinistramente, le ossa delle mani. Ok…l'avete voluto voi…

"Draco, non è che hai schiantato Harry e Blaise fuori dalla porta d'ingresso vero? Perché li ho visti volare per circa 2 km e poi ruzzolare in giardino…" dice una preoccupata Hermione, affacciata alla finestra della camera, appena ritorno al piano di sopra.  
Naa…solo un pochino.  
Sorrido malizioso e le circondo la vita con le braccia.  
"Dov'è David?"  
"Beh, visto che tu hai letteralmente fatto volare via i nostri baby sitter, dobbiamo restare a casa…così l'ho messo a letto " contraccambia il sorriso e mette le braccia intorno al mio collo.

"Adesso tocca a me mettere a letto te" sussurro malizioso al suo orecchio, prima di baciarci appassionatamente e finire sul letto…

Le prime luci del mattino, che filtrano attraverso la finestra, mi colpiscono il viso, svegliandomi dal mio dolce torpore.  
Apro gli occhi lentamente e sorrido accorgendomi di tenere ancora tra le braccia il corpo caldo di Hermione.  
Cerco di non svegliarla e mi metto seduto per prendere la bacchetta abbandonata sul comodino.  
La agito in aria e compare sotto i miei occhi un vassoio con due cappuccini e dei cornetti alla crema.  
Abbasso il capo sulla testa riccioluta e aspiro il suo profumo alla lavanda.  
Le poso un casto bacio sulla fronte e lei comincia a muoversi perché si sta svegliando.

"Buongiorno" dico piano accarezzandole la schiena.  
"Mmm che bel risveglio" sorride con gli occhi luccicanti alla vista del vassoio con la colazione.  
Mi da un bacio a fior di labbra per ringraziarmi e addenta un invitante cornetto alla crema facendomi capire che gradisce.

"Papàààà!Mammaaa!"  
Proprio in questo momento vedo una testolina bionda catapultarsi nel stanza e buttarsi sul letto in mezzo a noi due che alziamo subito il lenzuolo per coprirci. Ed eccola qui la mia piccola peste che arriva sempre nei momenti meno adatti. Ma non posso fare a meno di sorridergli dolcemente e farlo sedere in braccio a me.  
Non avrei mai pensato che sarei riuscito ad amare un'altra persona ,oltre ad Hermione, più della mia stessa vita.  
Invece adesso mi sembra così naturale, e se mi mettessi ad immaginare questa grande casa senza vederlo correre su e giù urlando come solo lui sa fare "Papààààààà!", mi sentirei perso.  
Ogni volta che dalle sue labbra esce questa parola mi sento l'essere più felice dell'universo.

"Perché siete senza vestiti?" domanda con gli occhi curiosi.  
Io ed Hermione ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere subito dopo.  
Ehhh figlio mio! Ancora è presto per conoscere i piaceri della vita! David ci fissa confuso, impaziente di avere una risposta.  
Hermione gli accarezza i capelli divertita.

"Mamma e papà sentivano caldo"  
Sembra soddisfatto della risposta e afferra con la sua piccola manina un cornetto, impiastricciandosi tutta la bocca di crema.  
Ridiamo tutti insieme.  
Hermione dopo averlo pulito con un fazzoletto e baciato, porta il cappuccino alla bocca, seguita da me.  
David inizia a giocherellare con un lungo ciuffo di capelli di sua madre. Poi smette e ci guarda indeciso se dire qualcosa.

"Come nascono i bambini?"  
Io ed Hermione saltiamo in aria e ci affoghiamo con il cappuccino, che per poco non sputiamo.  
Ho sentito bene? Mio figlio ha appena chiesto come nascono i bambini? Non pensavo che fosse già arrivato il momento di fargli IL "discorso"! Adesso che ca…cappero gli dico?  
Mia moglie ed io ci fissiamo con gli occhi sbarrati pensando la medesima cosa.  
"C-c-cosa hai detto?" balbettiamo entrambi cercando di tornare calmi.  
"Voglio sapere come nascono i bambini!" esclama con tono canzonatorio. Peccato non ho sentito male.  
"Ehm…tesoro…diglielo tu" mi rivolgo ad Hermione, sorridendo, con la speranza di lasciare il lavoro sporco a lei.

"Nono amore, sei tu il padre. Glielo dici tu." risponde con lo stesso sorriso.  
"_Tesoro _, sei tu che sei rimasta incinta" sorrido forzatamente a denti stretti.  
"_ Amore_, sei tu che hai collaborato o sbaglio?"  
"Si, ma-" non finisco la frase perché Hermione mi guarda in tralice e si avvicina al mio orecchio.  
"Se non glielo dici tu, ti farò dimenticare come si fanno i bambini!" Oook hai vinto!  
Deglutisco e accenno un sorriso, mentre Hermione mi abbandona , A POSTA, si perché è una grandissima stronza, e con un colpo di bacchetta si veste per andare a chiudersi in bagno a ridere a crepapelle senza essere vista dal sottoscritto.  
David continua a guardarmi in attesa.

"Papààà, mi dici come nascono i bambini?" esclama spazientito saltando sul letto.  
E va beneee!

"Ehm…beh la cicogna porta i bambini avvolti in un lenzuolo ai genitori…" Scusate si potrebbe riavvolgere il nastro così che io possa risentire la grande cazzata che ho detto?  
David incrocia le braccia serio.

"Ma Hilary mi ha detto che la pancia della sua mamma è diventata enorme e che dentro c'è un bambino…"  
Chi sarebbe questa Hilary che ha rovinato il mio discorso perfetto, che mi avrebbe evitato di dire…ehm i particolari?

"Chi è Hilary?"

"E' una mia compagnetta dell'asilo!"

Lo sapevo! Avevo ragione quando ho detto ad Hermione che MIO figlio, un MALFOY, non doveva assolutamente andare in un asilo babbano! Adesso si vedono le conseguenze!  
Ma non preoccupatevi non ci andrà più da questo momento in poi, parola mia!  
"Oh…ehm beh si anche tu sei stato dentro la pancia della mamma…"  
David spalanca gli occhi ancora più incuriosito.

"E come ci sono entrato?"  
Qui andiamo di male in peggio!  
"Io e la mamma abbiamo dormito insieme…e le si è gonfiata la pancia con te dentro…"  
Dai, adesso non dovrebbe farmi più domande no?  
Assume un aria pensierosa e torna a guardarmi, confuso.  
"Ma allora perché non si gonfia ogni volta che dormite insieme? E se dormo con una bambina anche a lei entra un bambino dentro la pancia?"  
O mio dio.  
Mio figlio corre un po' troppo, beh tale padre tale figlio…  
Meglio mettere subito le cose in chiaro.

"No tesoro…ehm Papà ha messo un semino dentro la pancia della mamma…Sei troppo piccolo ancora, questa è una cosa che si fa da grandi…"  
Sembra convinto dalla mia spiegazione, ma leggo nei suoi occhi che c'è qualcosa che ancora non gli è chiara.

"Ma poi come sono uscito dalla pancia della mamma?"  
Sbarro gli occhi.

"Hermione! Vieni qui immediatamente!"  
Mia moglie esce dal bagno cercando di non farmi capire che ha riso fino ad ora. Adesso sono io che rido!

"Che c'è?" chiede con aria innocente, tornando a sedersi sul letto.  
Ghigno divertito e indico David.

"Tuo figlio vuole sapere come è uscito dalla tua pancia"  
Mi metto comodo per godermi la scena.  
David guarda sua madre aspettando la risposta.  
Hermione diventa, rossa, blu,verde, gialla, viola, insomma tutti i colori che esistono.

"S-si…ehm tesoro…devi sapere che i maschietti e le femminucce sono diversi" comincia contorcendosi le mani.  
E mi permetto di aggiungere, MOOOLTO diversi.

"Papà ha qualcosa che la mamma non ha…e che hai anche tu"  
Questo discorso mi sta appassionando davvero.  
Fortunatamente mio figlio è sempre stato un bambino sveglio come suo padre, e capisce a cosa allude Hermione, infatti si guarda in basso.

"Il _pistolino _?" domanda innocentemente. Trattenetemi vi prego! Sto per cadere a terra dalle risate! Cerco di soffocare la risata coprendomi la bocca con le mani ed Hermione mi lancia un occhiata furiosa.  
"Si…quello. Siccome le femmine non ce l'hanno tu sei potuto uscire da lì" indica il suo basso ventre.  
Mio figlio annuisce.

"Invece papà ha il _pistolino_ uguale al mio, ho capito!" Ehi ehi un momento, uguale no eh!  
Apro la bocca per mettere in chiaro la cosa, ma Hermione mi batte sul tempo.  
"Eh si tesoro sfortunatamente è uguale…" mi provoca lanciandomi uno sguardo bastardissimo.  
Coooosa? Sta scherzando vero? Non mi è sembrato che lo avesse trovato tanto "ino" le altre volte!  
Ehi quello è il mio sguardo! Voglio i diritti d'autore!  
Non la ascoltare sta delirando!

"Ok! Vado a giocare con Grattastinchi!" esclama tutto contento, scendendo dal letto.

"No David aspetta tua madre scherzava!" lo richiamo disperato, ma ormai è scappato di sotto.  
Punto i miei occhi furenti e offesi su quella che dovrebbe essere mia moglie. Come risposta lei ricade sul cuscino scoppiando a ridere come una pazza. Ma come osa ridere? Mi ha SMINUITO di fronte a mio figlio!  
Io rimango serio con le braccia incrociate.

"Hai finito?"

"Eddai vieni qui _pistolino _mio" si stende verso di me e fa gli occhi languidi prima di baciarmi.

"Ti odio" le dico, però sorridendo, sulle sue labbra.  
"Sai questa veloce ripassata su come nascono i bambini ci voleva…perché David avrebbe fatto tutte queste domande, dopo avermi visto…col pancione" Smetto all'istante di baciarla sul collo e mi blocco a fissarla negli occhi, prima di comprendere bene il significato di quelle parole.

"Vuol dire che s-sei…" farfuglio emozionantissimo come un bambino.

"Sono incinta" sorride dolcemente accarezzandomi il viso.  
Mi alzo di scatto in piedi e comincio a correre per la stanza, nello stesso modo in cui ha fatto Blaise quando ha fatto gol.  
Eccome se io ho fatto gol!  
Dopo essermi sfogato mi rituffo sul letto addosso a mia moglie e le sorrido a 32 denti.

"Sono l'uomo più felice del mondo"  
"Dovremmo dire a David che avrà un fratellino"  
Ci penso su guardandola negli occhi.

"No, una sorellina. DEVE essere femmina" Mi guarda sorpresa.

"Perché DEVE essere femmina?"  
Sorrido con una luce diabolica negli occhi.

"Perché non vedo l'ora di vedere Blaise e Potter giocare con la casa di Barbie"

************************************************************************

Hola! Non so neanche io come mi sia uscita fuori questa pazzia XD! Spero solo che non faccia troppo schifo e che non ci siano molti errori! Ma se siete arrivati fin qui avete tutta la mia stima! Recensite eh?


End file.
